1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging device for electric vehicles or plug-in hybrids and also to a service set for replacing at least one fuse in a charging device. The invention further relates to a covering element for a charging device and/or as a replacement part for the service set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, such as electric vehicles or plug-in hybrids, can be equipped with an on-board charging device (CD). The on-board charging device performs a charging function and also can be designed as an energy distributor. Additional insertion points must be integrated in the charging device so that the charging device can distribute high voltage. High-voltage components that are supplied with the high voltage by means of the insertion points may be, for example, an electrical air-conditioning compressor or a high-voltage heater. High-voltage fuses must be kept in the charging device to ensure sufficient line safeguarding of the components that are connected to the charging device at the insertion points. The high-voltage fuses are tripped in the event of a possible short circuit. The fuses must be replaced after a short circuit so that the charging device can be used again after the short circuit. Thus, the fuses must be be accessible, for example, via a service hatch and must be replaceable. However, direct contact cannot be made with the fuses must be prevented after the service hatch has been shut or screwed closed or since high voltage still could be present across the fuses in a system that is still active. Thus, a further service cover usually is located in front of the fuses and is provided with a warning instruction as a precaution. With this structural design, the service cover can be removed, the fuses can be replaced and then the same service cover can be re-inserted. Since the same service cover can be re-used, it is not possible for a service engineer working on the charging device to identify whether the fuses that are situated behind the service cover have already been manipulated. As a result, in the event of a guarantee claim for example, it is very difficult for either the manufacturer or the customer to prove whether a fault in the charging device or faults in high-voltage components that are connected to the charging device were caused, for example, by incorrect replacement of a fuse by a third-party manipulation.
The present invention therefore is based on the object of providing a charging device that allows manipulation of the fuses to be identified.